This invention relates to a seat for an automotive vehicle having an adjustable back and more particularly to an adjusting mechanism that permits the seat back to be adjusted from an upright sitting position to several selected positions of reclination.
It is desirable in the seat to provide the adjusting mechanism in a structurally simple and small form with sufficient strength and rigidity. This is particularly demanded in case of a truck seat since the same has usually smaller space to be assigned therein than any passenger car seat has.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat back adjusting mechanism of simple structure and small volume with a sufficient strength and rigidity, at light weight.